


【授權翻譯】Firebird by LavenderProse

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Post-Rostelecom Cup, Translation, cisflip, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「這聽起來就像在求婚耶，」薇多莉亞說，重點是──重點是，如果薇多莉亞希望這是求婚，百合就會讓這成為一場求婚。如果薇多莉亞問的是，「這是在向我求婚嗎？」百合會毫不猶豫地說是。她會在薇多莉亞面前單膝著地，就在世上最沒情調的福岡機場，開口說薇多莉亞‧康斯坦汀諾夫娜‧尼基弗洛娃，請妳──請妳──（百合不知道薇多莉亞會不會留下來。她希望她留下。她希望她想要留下。但她不希望自己是薇多莉亞牽繫於此的唯一理由。人生對勝生百合而言，一如既往，如此艱難。）





	【授權翻譯】Firebird by LavenderProse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565867) by [LavenderProse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderProse/pseuds/LavenderProse). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇是我心心念念好久終於逮著空閒可以翻譯的性轉AU！  
> 軟萌的女孩子們！喜！還有車車！喜！
> 
> 沒有beta，只有google，一切錯誤都是我的。

 

俄羅斯賽的賽程將男子和女子選手的短節目排在不同的日子，又在最後一天合併兩組選手的自由滑和頒獎典禮。百合和薇多莉亞在比賽第一天坐在觀眾席看尤拉的短節目──相當傑出的表現，比起他在溫泉賽的時候，和那些米菈在聖彼得堡冰宮後排看台錄下、寄給薇多莉亞的模糊影片裏頭的樣子，又有了更長足的進步。薇多莉亞全程把手擱在百合大腿上，手指陷在皮肉中，邊等著看尤拉會如何施展他新發掘出的能力。

「他表現得蠻不錯的，」薇多莉亞最後如此判斷，尤拉的音樂結束了，他滑到一旁下場。薇多莉亞轉向一側，朝她眨眼。「不過沒有妳那麼好，小雀兒。」

百合臉紅了。這對她而言還非常新鮮，她跟薇多莉亞之間的關係。在中國賽上讓全場驚訝的那一幕之後──以及隨後扣掉的分數，讓她從首位落到第二名，輸給了一個美國選手，薩菲亞‧納澤里，在百合跟切雷斯蒂諾解約之前，跟她在同個冰場訓練（雖然不是同個教練的選手）──她的人生中出現了幾次巨大的轉變。在過去三周裡頭，她幾乎每天晚上都睡在薇多莉亞的床上，薇多莉亞的手臂繞在腰間、手擱在她肚皮上。薇多莉亞帶著蘋果香的髮絲會在夜裡垂到她臉上，大腿會擠進她兩腿間，睡著之後嘴巴還會貼在她後脖子上。

有那麼兩次，她體驗過薇多莉亞的手放在她腿間的感覺，有一次，是薇多莉亞的胸部捧在她掌心的重量。

「儘管伸手摸啊，」薇多莉亞這麼跟她說過，那時百合正猛盯著她的胸部，帶著一種幾乎有點驚惶的滿足神情，就像這根本是她自不量力。她挺起背，往百合臉上湊，牽起她的手放在自己的右胸上。百合猛地一抖。「我知道妳想的。」

「噢，嗯，」百合的另一隻手自己舉起來了。「我──嗯，如果妳──」

「我也想，」薇多莉亞悄聲說，慢慢地，把百合的頭髮撥到耳後。「拜託了，親愛的，我想妳這麼做。」

百合一把將薇多莉亞推到床墊上，兩手捧起薇多莉亞的胸擠在一起，一口含進她的乳頭，吸吮到又紅又腫。薇多莉亞發出的聲音讓百合進了墳墓都還能記得。倒也不是說百合從來沒有過這種經驗。事實上她有點厭倦別人老以為她還是處女，因為她的確不是，從她還在尤里‧普利謝茨基的年紀時就不是了。百合在大學時可是聲譽卓著，某次聖誕節假期有兩個人送給她特殊設計的保險套，披集送了她一件T恤，上頭寫著「我怎麼戴眼鏡就怎麼跟女人搞──騎在我臉上就對了」。這讓她非常慶幸她爸媽都看不懂英文，也不覺得有必要去她的衣櫃裡翻翻找找。

（不過真利倒是看到了，她之後的整整五分鐘都笑到歇斯底里，在百合的床上翻滾，手還緊緊抱著肚子。

「 **太讚了** ，」真利大吼。「 **太讚啦小妹** 。老天爺啊，我要吐了──天啊，百合啊──」

「我恨妳啦，」百合隔著她抱在懷裡的枕頭嘶聲說，她整個人龜縮在床上一角。「我恨────死你了。」）

但現在這是薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃。這是那個百合愛了半輩子的女人。勝生百合不是因為偏好高挑藍眼的金髮女人才會喜歡上薇多莉亞──她是因為薇多莉亞才會喜歡上高挑藍眼的金髮女人。十六歲的百合會躺在床上，盯著那些薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃的海報，把梳子柄塞進腿間，幻想著要是能用手指梳過薇多莉亞的頭髮會是甚麼感覺。百合發現自己是同志的時候，想的不是我想吸姑娘的奶，而是我想吸薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃的奶（還有我想知道她下面聞起來是什麼味道）。百合才沒有把薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃的照片貼在床頭好讓她每天早上一睜眼就能看到，因為少女時期的百合對白金色頭髮的俄羅斯花滑選手一點自制力都沒有──就算她真的貼了，那也絕對不是薇多莉亞給俄羅斯版Vogue拍的那張，就是她穿著晚禮服外套，扣子沒扣上，底下甚麼也沒穿，露出一整片緊實平坦的腹部，堪堪掩著乳頭，她眼底的神色和繃緊的下頷說著，「我會一腳踩在你身上，而你會爽得要命」的那張。

求妳踩我吧，百合從來沒有對著那本雜誌跨頁這麼想過，她也絕對沒有把那一面貼在天花板上。

倒也沒有多難理解，這一切只是有點不可思議罷了。現在還是讓她感到不可思議就是了，百合知道當薇多莉亞回去之後，在她們說過做過的那些事情之後，要讓一切回到常軌會有多麼困難。

短節目結束後，她們溜去運動員休息區。

「在莉莉亞門下受訓真的讓你進步很多耶，」薇多莉亞跟尤拉說，他正咬著牙想掰斷一只貓耳髮箍。薇多莉亞瞥了百合一眼，又補上一句，「是吧，小雀兒？」

「噢，嗯……對呀。」百合輕輕地從他手中抽回那只髮箍。「我的意思是，你體態上的生疏還蠻明顯的，不過──我想大概也只有經驗豐富的芭蕾舞者才會注意到吧？」

「滾啦豬排飯！」尤里吼道。「又不是所有人都可以當什麼他媽的芭蕾神童！去你的！」

百合微笑。「你這樣說真不錯，尤里奧。」

站在她身旁的薇多莉亞開始哈哈大笑。

「我乾脆從屋頂上跳下去好了，」尤拉對著天花板的橫梁尖叫。「又是你們倆又是JJ，我他媽根本不想活在這星球上了！」他跺步離開，不過停下腳步轉身叫道，「祝你明天短節目順利啦！我一定會贏金牌，如果你也贏的話也可以啦！」

百合對著尤拉的背影笑得燦爛，接著感覺到手機在口袋裡震動。

「是真利打來的，」她告訴薇多莉亞，接著接起電話因為可能有什麼急事。

也的確是急事。

「妳得回去日本，」十分鐘之後，百合對非常煩心的薇多莉亞這麼說道，雙手緊緊握住她的手臂。「薇卡，拜託了。如果他──」她說不出「如果他死掉了」，因為這些字句就是無法出口。如果他像小維一樣死掉了呢。如果他過世的時候你不在他身旁，你就再也沒辦法對這世界上唯一屬於你的，你視為自己孩子的存在告別──

「我不能，」薇多莉亞說，手摁在眉間。她心煩意亂，百合知道，但她試著裝得像是惱怒而非惶恐。百合不知道這是為什麼，或者她為什麼會覺得自己有必要這麼做，不過百合覺得這可能跟她在廁所和衣櫃裡偷偷哭泣，從來不在人們跟前落淚的原因類似。永遠不在別人能看到的地方流露真情。

「比賽根本還沒開始──妳沒有教練的話要怎麼上場？」

「我知道我的節目該怎麼滑，」百合說，「我可以自己來。我不需要──」

「我知道妳不需要，」薇多莉亞斥道。「但妳需要有人幫妳處理事情，好比說協調妳的練習時間。這些人就像禿鷹──」

「嘿，妳們倆怎麼了？」尤拉問道，迸出話音的地方比百合原先以為得還近，她們轉身看到他就站在一旁，雅克夫和莉莉亞也在，三人看起來都不知所措。

「雅克夫，」薇多莉亞抽了口氣，一把撲上去。

稍後，百合會想著這到底有多少是薇多莉亞試著為她引出雅克夫的父親本能，又有多少是因為薇多莉亞在這個時刻，感覺到整個世界就在耳畔轟然垮落的時刻，真的需要這個對她而言就像父親的人物。百合永遠不會問的，因為她不覺得薇多莉亞知道答案。無論如何，雅克夫都同意在之後的三天做她的教練。

薇卡當天晚上就回去日本了。

隔天下午米菈‧芭比切娃發現她坐在選手休息區，戴著耳機，雙腳緊張地擺動，等著第三組的練習時間開始。米菈已經把頭髮梳高綁成精緻的辮髮，露出她纖長的脖頸線條，以及通常藏在濃密髮絲下仔細剃短的部分。薇多莉亞有次跟百合說，米菈在她青少年組時期一直是及腰長髮，最近才剪短的，因為叛逆期到了。薇多莉亞說這故事的時候面帶微笑。百合覺得這可能讓薇多莉亞想起了她自己。

「嘿，」米菈說，百合有那麼一會兒感覺糟糕透頂，想著又要發生了──某個更漂亮、更有才華、更成功的選手，跑來假扮她的朋友，藉機打擊她的自信。

我好喜歡妳的服裝哦，接下來她大概就要這麼說了。把妳的屁股遮住看起來就沒那麼大了。

「嘿，」米菈反而這麼說，她拉拉百合的手臂。「抱歉，但是火警響了──來吧，我們要出去了。」

百合睜大眼睛，任米菈牽著她的手領著她離開場館，兩人的冰鞋護套一刻不停地喀啦作響。所有人都聚在冰場對面的街上，聽著警報喧嘩，朝著建築物皺眉。米菈找著了雅克夫，他正站在一堆教練和選手之間──也包括尤拉，看起來非常不爽，休息的日子還要來這裡。

「我敢說是某個白癡去按警報的，」尤拉告訴他們，手緊緊塞進他的大衣口袋裡。「天殺的智障。現在消防隊要把整棟大樓檢察一遍才行了。」

「噁，」米菈說，她和百合站在那兒，雙手抱胸，穿著緊身褲的大腿慢慢失去知覺。

「米菈，」一會之後雅克夫說。百合不清楚雅克夫知不知道她會說俄語──她不知道他接著說的話有沒有說給她聽的意思。「你們倆沒帶外套嗎？這樣會凍死的，現在零下十五度哎。」

「我們的外套放在裡頭，」米菈說，「你以前在學校沒有做過防災演習嗎，雅克夫？什麼都不要拿快點離開啊？」

雅克夫咕噥一聲，轉頭來回掃視人群。他用宏亮清晰的聲音要求道，「看在老天的份上！有誰可以給這兩個姑娘拿幾條毯子嗎？」

百合不確定是怎麼做到的，不過還真的有人找到幾條毯子傳過來了。百合接下她的毯子時，稍稍鞠躬說道，「謝謝您，先生，」接著披上肩膀。雅克夫瞪著她，像她是隻從鳥巢掉出來的小鳥寶寶──好像她既怪異又脆弱，他不知道該拿她怎麼辦才好。

「薇多莉亞有消息了嗎？」米菈問她，大概只是想轉移心思別再注意自己凍僵的腿。

「她的飛機到日本的時候有打電話給我，」百合嘀咕，把臉埋在裹住下巴的毯子裏頭。「不過，嗯，之後就沒消息了。我不知道那是……好還是不好。」

「嘛，你知道大家都怎麼說的啊，」米菈說。「沒消息就是好消息嘛。」讓百合驚訝的是，她不知從哪裡掏出一盒香菸，打開盒蓋，拿出一只打火機和抽了半根的香菸。她點起菸頭，瞥了百合一眼，挑起一邊眉毛，把香菸盒遞給她。

「妳抽菸嗎？」

「不抽，」百合慢慢地說。「妳也不該抽。」

米菈翻了個白眼，慢慢地吸了一口，香菸夾在她右手食指中指的指節間。「這是薄荷菸，好嗎？放輕鬆啦。」

「妳抽多久了？」百合問道，沒有回應她的說法。

「幾個月吧，」米菈嘀咕，用拇指彈掉菸灰，眼睛沒有看她。「我男朋友會抽菸。大部分的俄羅斯男人都抽菸。所以……」

百合點點頭。「妳想在他面前看起來酷一點。是這樣吧。我姊姊也抽菸，有次我偷了一根，因為我想……嗯，該說她並不高興吧。」

「薇卡會抽菸哦，你知道吧，」米菈告訴她，偷偷地，臉龐半掩在她夾著菸的手後頭。

百合瞇起眼，想著這是不是開始了那些玩弄她心志的把戲。「她不會，」她只是這麼說，因為除此之外她也不知道該怎麼回應了。如果薇多莉亞抽菸她會知道的。她的衣服會有菸味，不然的話百合之前會逮到她抽菸的，不然她的嘴巴會──

「沒，」米菈呵呵笑，點點頭。「她會。」

「我跟會抽菸的人搞過，」百合告訴她，好像這能證明什麼似的。「薇多莉亞不會抽菸。」

米菈轉過頭朝她咧嘴笑，百合這才意識到自己說了什麼。

「我的意思不是──」

「全世界都看到妳們在中國賽上親嘴了，妳知道的，」米菈說。「聽到妳倆搞上我是不怎麼驚訝啦──只是聽妳說得這麼直白讓我嚇一跳罷了。不過幹得好啊。」米菈歪歪腦袋，又吸了一口。菸屁股幾乎要燒到她的手指了。她看起來幾乎是思緒重重的。百合得一直提醒自己，站在她眼前的這個女人其實只有十八歲。

「她真的會抽菸嗎？」百合低聲說，皺著眉頭，因為她過去大半輩子都試著說服真利戒菸──她不確定自己會不會成功說服薇多莉亞，即便她很清楚自己的能耐，也知道如果她做不到的話會痛恨自己的無能。

米菈舔舔唇，腦袋歪向另外一側。她的眼神越過百合的肩膀看著某一點，過了一會兒才從她開闔的嘴中發出聲音。「她會抽菸。不……不常就是了，不過她──我看過她抽菸。她蠻小心的，在別人看得到的地方不會抽。雅克夫有次逮到她，那時我還以為他要把她給 **做掉** 了。」

百合瞥了雅克夫一眼，他就站在十呎遠的地方，可以清楚看到米菈手中點著的香菸。他看起來不開心，但他看起來一直都不開心，百合也不覺得他現在的不悅跟米菈抽菸有任何關係。

「但妳抽菸他就沒意見嗎？」百合說，回頭看向米菈，從髮髻鬆落掉回眼前的瀏海後頭朝她皺眉。通常是薇多莉亞幫她綁頭髮。百合可以自己綁，但她不知道薇多莉亞是怎麼綁得那麼緊那麼整齊的。她在上場前得要重新綁過一遍才行。

米菈對著自己的香菸皺眉。聳聳肩。「我又不是薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃。」

百合從她手裡抽過香菸，扔在腳下踩碎。她還搶過米拉手中那剩下的一包香菸，一把揉起。「對，妳不是。」

「嘿！」米菈的表情混合了同樣份量的驚駭和惱怒。「那一包要四百盧布欸！」

百合從自己的口袋裡掏出五百盧布。「給。不用找錢了。不要再拿去買菸了。」

米菈咬起牙關。「妳又不是我媽，妳知道吧。我幾乎不認識妳欸。」

「我知道妳是個有才華又前途無量的年輕選手。我的確不認識妳，但如果妳在二十五歲之前就抽菸抽到肺爛掉，我還是會從這裡一腳把妳踹到海參崴去。」

街的另一端，解除警報的聲音從冰場傳來。百合把那一團揉皺的香菸盒垃圾扔進雪堆中，逕自走過街道。

她在短節目之後排在第三位，在薩拉‧克里斯皮諾和米菈下頭。又一次，米菈在休息區找到她，還是戴著耳塞──這一次，米菈點點她的肩，等她抬頭看，掏出耳塞。薇多莉亞在十五分鐘前發簡訊給她，讓她知道馬卡欽早上就能出院了。現狀沒有多少變化。她還是孤身一人待在俄羅斯。在即將決定她餘生的比賽上沒有教練陪同──或者至少感覺是這樣的。

不過，這還是讓她卸下肩上的重擔，不知從何而來的重擔。馬卡欽沒事。維多莉亞的寶貝安然無恙。無論發生了什麼事，薇多莉亞回到俄羅斯的時候都不會孤零零的。百合想到這點就覺得安慰。

米菈輕點她肩膀的時候，百合拿出一邊耳塞，朝她挑起眉。

「妳今天真的表現得很好，」米菈告訴她。她現在穿的是便服，溫暖厚實的布料，讓她看上去比起穿表演服的時候更加年輕溫柔。她的頭髮現在放下來了，頭上戴著一頂大大的羊毛帽。

「妳已經不生氣了，對吧？」

百合得認真回想一會兒，早先的記憶才浮出腦海。「噢。沒有，當然沒有了，那是，嗯……那真的不像我，對不起。」

米菈的頭歪向一側，思索著。「從來沒人對我說過那樣的話，你知道的。我是說，是有人罵過我啦，但是……不是因為關心我。妳懂我的意思嗎？」

一會之後，百合點頭。「嗯，我知道了。」

百合以毫釐之差，竭盡全力在最後擠進前三名。她贏了一個加拿大選手兩分，完全是因為那個選手摔屁股了。領獎台上，排在她上頭的是第一名的米菈和第二名的薩拉──百合抬頭看向站在最高層的米菈，得到了一抹小小的笑容，和一個媚眼。

「我們就在巴塞隆納再會囉，」她說，帶著薩拉跟她一起步下領獎台，開始繞著冰場周圍滑行慶祝勝利。百合把她的銅牌摟在胸前，想著薇多莉亞願不願意紆尊收下這份禮物，紀念她在日本度過的那些時光，離開時一併帶回俄羅斯。

百合搭的飛機隔天一早就離開莫斯科。她的行李裡頭大半都是薇卡匆忙離開時忘記帶的東西──吹風機、衣服、兩只不搭的耳環，一個筆電充電器，還有成套的內衣褲，百合在她們抵達莫斯科的那天晚上見她隨手一扔。百合小心地折起那幾件內褲──銀亮的蕾絲包覆著薇多莉亞的臀部，就像塗上去的一樣──接著把它們放在行李箱的底層，這樣百合就不用擔心它們不小心迸出來了。她也依樣折好胸罩，不過在放進箱子之前，壓在鼻子上深深吸了一口。薇多莉亞見著了八成要嚇壞。百合自己也有點嚇到了。但是那柔軟、滑順的胸罩罩杯──會讓她的B罩杯看起來像D罩杯，這世界上只有百合和屈指可數的幾個人知道這點──聞起來就像她，百合可以想像，就那麼一會兒，想像她的鼻子是抵在薇多莉亞胸上某處，溫暖的皮膚挨著她的臉龐，薇多莉亞的手溫柔地擱在她肩上。

或許，百合腦海中有一處低語著，她離開之前會留下一只胸罩。或許她會忘在臥室地上，因為她就是這麼健忘，或許有那麼一會兒那聞起來還會有她的味道。或許那就足夠了。

等到百合的飛機離開莫斯科，在九個半小時後抵達福岡機場時，她真心沒想到薇多莉亞會在那裡等她。其實她最想不到的，薇多莉亞和馬卡欽坐在國際線的接機處，就在那裏等著她。考慮到她那時的驚訝，還有時差，以及她距離上一次見到薇多莉亞不過七十二小時，就已經覺得自己像個在沙漠中迷路的女人，接下來說出口的話，還真不能怪她。

「留在我身旁，直到我退役吧，」她對薇多莉亞說，這是某種會讓她連著幾周徹夜警醒的想法。她不在乎自己把薇多莉亞從俄羅斯帶走。就算俄羅斯的軍隊行至長谷津搶回他們的現役傳奇，百合也會毫不退縮地擋在他們跟前──但只有薇多莉亞希望，她才會這麼做。要是她得從俄羅斯花滑協會眼皮子底下偷走薇多莉亞，唯一能讓她感到高興的，只有薇多莉亞也握緊她的手，朝她低語咱們跑快點吧。

但倘若薇多莉亞就這麼站著不動，百合就會讓她離開。

「這聽起來幾乎像在求婚呢，」薇多莉亞說，親吻她的手，讓百合感覺到了她從未感受過的溫暖自全身綻放。重點是──如果薇多莉亞希望這是求婚，百合就會向她求婚。如果薇多莉亞問的是，「這是在向我求婚嗎？」百合就會毫不猶豫地說是。她會在薇多莉亞面前單膝著地。她會跪在薇多莉亞面前，就在公認最沒情調的福岡機場，說薇多莉亞‧康斯坦汀諾夫娜‧尼基弗洛娃，請妳──請妳──

接著薇多莉亞說了，「我希望妳永遠都不退役，」這聽起來不盡然像是讓我一輩子陪著妳吧──那些字眼總是試圖爬出百合的喉頭，無論她們身處何處，當下時間為何。不過，這也不是薇多莉亞拒絕留下的意思。就憑這點，百合想著，也就行了吧。

她們回到勝生烏托邦，百合的媽媽把她們餵得飽飽，對她的銅牌驚嘆不已。那基本上就是個安慰獎，即便與她從北京帶回家的銀牌比起來也是如此，但百合的媽媽是個溫柔美好的女人，想要讓自己的孩子感覺到關愛，無論他們的成就有多麼微不足道。

之後，她們就回房休息了。百合把行李箱放在臥室裡，拿出幾件衣服換上，刷好牙，接著踮著腳尖走過走廊，進到薇多莉亞的房間。她背抵著一堆枕頭，讀著手機上的東西，房裡所有的檯燈都照著她的方向。馬卡欽軟呼呼地趴在她腳邊。他身上有一部分的捲毛，在獸醫得切開喉管取出堵塞物的時候剃去了，不過除此之外完全看不出他先前有過多可怕的遭遇。

「嗨，」百合悄聲說，走過房間，遞給薇多莉亞那一疊她忘在莫斯科的東西。「這些是妳的。我是在……妳忘記要拿了，就放在飯店房間裡。」

薇多莉亞接過那些東西，放在床頭櫃上，不過眼睛依然注視著百合。

「嗨，」百合又說了一次，緊張地把一只手指伸到內褲鬆緊帶下頭。她現在穿著的是藍色貴賓狗圖案的內褲，還有薇多莉亞忘在俄羅斯的睡裙，是柔軟的棉麻質料，聞起來有她的味道。那枚銅牌掛在她雙乳之間。她想著自己大腿上的橘皮組織，想著每次她們親熱的時候她都要薇多莉亞把燈關掉，還有她胸上的那枚獎牌不是正確的顏色。

「這是我的衣服呢，」薇多莉亞悄聲說，傾身向前，揪住衣襬把百合拉近。

「妳把這也忘在莫斯科了，」百合輕聲說。

「噢，」薇多莉亞呼氣，一隻手滑到衣服底下。她的手指落在百合的肚皮上，讓她的肌肉顫動。薇多莉亞的手又順著同樣的路徑，再次從屁股滑到她的肚臍眼。

「會癢啦，」百合小聲說。

「嗯哼。」薇多莉亞的手伸到她背後，擱在她的後腰上，施力一拉。百合便爬上床，跨坐在她身上。薇多莉亞咂舌，要馬卡欽睡到沙發上，他在上頭縮成一團，背朝房間。薇多莉亞的手滑回她的腰間，放在她的髖骨上頭。

「妳穿Chanel看起來很不錯哦。」

「哦？」百合牽起她的手，往上移動，直到她溫暖柔軟的手掌曲線抵著自己的胸部。「我不知道耶，我之前從來沒穿過。」

「我可以讓妳習慣穿這些哦，」薇多莉亞輕聲說，吻她的下顎。「Chanel，Dolce and Gabbana，Prada之類的。」

就算要我後半輩子只穿百元店買來的T恤，只要能跟妳在一起我就會很快樂，百合差點這麼說了。她反而只是抵著薇多莉亞的唇，斷斷續續地喘著氣，挺起背抵進薇多莉亞掌心的灼熱，以及她腿間的溫熱和伴隨而生的麻癢。薇多莉亞穿著一件睡袍，百合扯開綁帶後，便從她肩上滑落，就像當初就是設計成這般用途。露出了一片雀斑組成的星系，在她皮膚上閃爍；紅潤的乳頭，還有她鎖骨的精緻線條。百合伸手捧起她一邊乳房，剛好就是她一隻手掌的大小，像薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃的乳房就是為了吻合勝生百合的手掌而打造的。

她不覺得自己有一天會適應如此親暱的接觸──把薇多莉亞柔軟又結實的胸乳捧在手中，知道她允許自己再次這麼做。這是她永遠不會厭煩的事物，她的渴慕也永遠不會褪去。

「噢，噢──」薇多莉亞解開她睡裙的一顆扣子。「百合，拜託──讓我好好摸摸妳吧──」

她倆一塊解起睡裙扣子，百合從下頭、薇多莉亞從上頭。布料就從她胸部和肚子上分成兩邊，像是拉開好幾層窗簾，接著薇多莉亞緊緊含起一邊乳頭，沒再繼續褪去她的衣服。百合朝她嘴裡挺胸，柔聲嗚咽。薇多莉亞的短髮自己塞進她拳頭裡了──百合現在整個人都緊緊靠著她，手摁著她的髮頂，身體貼著她的臉龐。薇多莉亞的嘴唇印在她皮膚發出濕潤的聲音，百合用力壓坐到薇多莉亞的大腿上磨蹭。

「噢噢噢，」薇多莉亞貼著她嘆息。她的額頭抵著百合的頸項，皺起眉頭。「噢、噢。」她從百合腿間抽出一條腿，重新放到她大腿上，接著挺身壓上。百合發出嗚咽。

「妳這是──噢，那是──」百合往後倒回床上，又伸出一手撐住身體。「對──對就是──對。」

薇多莉亞往她們的屁股之間探進一隻手，她的手指滑進百合的內褲裡頭。她的手指滑潤，指甲修得短短。

「噢，百合。」薇多莉亞用另外一隻手抓住銅牌把百合拉回來，讓她們的雙唇再次相遇。「百合啊，」她的喘息呼進百合嘴裡。「妳濕透了。我感覺到了。噢，百合，噢──」

百合朝她耳畔呻吟，在薇多莉亞手指滑順的動作中把自己往下摁得更深，貼近她大腿溫暖的重量，她使勁吸吮自己乳房的力道。百合顫著手指去碰薇多莉亞修長骨感、在她內褲柔軟棉布底下動作的手，接著抓住她的手腕，緊緊握住。

「薇卡，」百合朝她肩膀嗚咽。「噢。噢，用力點，求妳──」

薇多莉亞抓住她大腿下方，把她的腿推回去，接著一把放倒百合。百合的腿不自主地踢起──薇多莉亞接住她一隻腳，繞上自己肩膀，順著足弓纖細的骨頭一路落下親吻，吻上腳踝、上至膝蓋。她的雙眼現在幾乎是灰色的，瞳孔放大，百合不住喘息，同時她抓住百合的臀部往自己的方向拉，直到她的雙腿跨開，在薇多莉亞大腿兩側攤平。

「可以嗎？」在她驚喘時薇多莉亞問道，頭歪向一側。她現在整個人撐在百合上方，百合對這一刻有過太多幻想，讓她現在幾乎有點暈眩。

「可以，」百合喘道。「可以，我好得不行了，我──」她的頭猛地後甩，把薇多莉亞拽向自己，手指幾乎是掐進她屁股裡了。另一隻手則摁著薇多莉亞的髮頂將她拉下來。薇多莉亞喘進她的嘴裡；百合哀叫。「薇卡！薇卡，動一動啦。」

薇多莉亞依言照做。她挺動臀部，把百合的頭髮全部撥到一旁，吸吮親吻她現在露出的裸肩。百合的唇貼著薇多莉亞的臉頰，順著她的律動喘息。

「我美麗的百合啊，」薇多莉亞輕聲說，鼻子壓在百合耳朵後頭。「看看妳，妳多美啊。」

百合轉頭用牙齒拉扯薇多莉亞的耳朵。薇多莉亞抵著她的脖子抽氣，扯下她的內褲。

「噢，」百合說，現在光溜溜地貼著薇多莉亞。溫暖的摩擦感像洪水一樣湧上，讓她的眼睛往上翻，腦袋躺回床墊。

「噢、噢，快點。噢、噢──快點，拜託快點──」

床鋪抵著牆壁開始發出吱嘎聲。薇多莉亞呼在她耳裡的喘息尖銳，律動既鬆散又瘋狂。百合跟更有經驗的人睡過，而發現這根本無關緊要，簡直讓她有點害怕了。如果百合可以回到過去，抹去所有不是薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃帶給她的高潮，她就會毫不猶豫地這麼做。現在這會就是唯一要緊的。甚至可能又一次變成她唯一在乎的事物。

「妳可以這樣高潮嗎？」薇多莉亞問她，溫醇的嗓音在喉間嘶啞。

「嗯──只要──」百合抓住她的手，往下頭摁。「兩根手指。像──像這樣──」她朝薇多莉亞的肩胛骨揉起小圓圈，薇多莉亞的手指伸進她腿間，照著她的動作做。百合的腿抽動得太猛，一腳踹飛了薇多莉亞的手機。「噢──噢媽的──」

「不要緊，」薇多莉亞說，「我再買一台新的就是。這樣舒服嗎？這樣舒服嗎，小雀兒？噢──百合──百合妳感覺好──」

「噢、噢、噢──」百合的腳緊緊踩住床墊，大口大口喘氣。「噢──噢──我快到了，我快到了──薇卡、薇卡、薇卡──」

「嗯嗯嗯。」薇多莉亞現在讓她倆前後磨蹭，配合起她手上的動作。她把臉埋進百合的右胸，往那兒吸出一塊瘀青。「嗯嗯嗯。高潮吧，親愛的──」她再一次含住百合的乳頭。百合轉頭把臉埋進自己肩膀高聲尖叫，手指嵌進薇多莉亞的後背。

薇多莉亞放慢手上的速度──她的嘴巴從百合的乳頭一路吮上她的頸項，直至她的下巴。百合轉頭吻她──感覺到她腫起的唇，喘息起伏的胸部。她的瀏海垂到百合臉上，她把髮絲撥回她耳後，手指一路順著她的下顎線條滑落。

「不要了，」百合低聲說，停下她的手。「太過了，太過了。」

薇多莉亞停下動作，慢慢抽回手。百合這會非常敏感，不住抽搐，薇多莉亞便親親她的脖子。

「抱歉，」她嘀咕道。

「沒關係，沒事的。」百合伸手捧起她的臉，讓她倆的額頭抵在一塊。她的頭還有點暈，呼息慢慢恢復正常。薇多莉亞貼著她後背的手指溼答答的，銅牌正冰冰地貼在她肚子上。她把薇多莉亞的頭髮往後梳，動作溫柔，順著她的髮際線落下親吻。

「妳想要我怎麼做呢？」

「把妳的膝蓋抬起來好嗎？」薇多莉亞從喉間發出氣音，百合照作。她近乎是敬畏地看著薇多莉亞，睡袍掛在肘間看起來就像某位女神，一團亂的頭髮、瞳孔幽深，撐起身子，接著跨過百合膝頭、往下壓坐。

「我的天啊，」百合悄聲驚嘆，邊看著薇多莉亞動作，她胸乳和髮絲的跳動，以及她掐進百合大腿的慘白指尖。「薇卡，天啊──妳真的是──」

沒過多久，薇多莉亞帶著像在歡笑的表情高潮，接著聳起肩膀、渾身打顫，在百合看來簡直像是見證了星辰的誕生。某種美麗、無法解釋也無法理解的事物，只能以欣賞和敬畏之心對待。她等著薇多莉亞睜開眼，把她往下拉跟自己一塊躺下。她們的腦袋睡在床尾，百合的內褲還掛在一邊大腿上。她把臉埋進薇多莉亞的頸間，一隻手擱在她肚子上。手指陷進濃密、褪淡的金色毛髮中。

薇多莉亞把唇貼在百合的額際，一會之後，低聲說，「妳知道現在最慘的是什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」百合也低聲回應，努力別讓心臟下沉，努力別在聽到薇多莉亞說現在最慘的就是我得回去了然後留妳在這裡然後──

「我帶了穿戴式按摩棒的束帶，」薇多莉亞小聲說，「但我忘記帶按摩棒了。」

百合一把推開她的臉。「妳最糟糕了啦。」她翻過身，接著薇多莉亞哈哈笑著跟她一起滾到一邊。最後她們成了薇多莉亞趴在她背上、把她往床墊裡壓的姿勢，而百合整個人都融化了。她可能會習慣的。這嚇著她了，因為她可以看到自己後半輩子都還渴望著這些事情。她深呼吸，感覺到肺葉抵著薇多莉亞的肚子往後膨脹，想著這輩子是否曾經感覺到如此安全。

「或許我可以要人幫我寄來，」薇多莉亞沉吟道，往百合肩胛上懶洋洋地描畫起毫無意義的圖案。

「我寧可去死哦，」百合朝床罩悄聲說。

「噢，放心啦。是乾淨的。」薇多莉亞把下巴靠在百合肩上。磨著骨頭難受死了，不過百合沒有打算調整她的姿勢。

「我還是去死吧，」百合又說了一次。

「現在想想，那其實是全新的嘛，」薇多莉亞繼續邊想邊說。「我在離開聖彼得堡之前剛買的。」

百合非常謹慎地沒有開口，直到那股想要問妳是打算用在誰身上的衝動消失。期間她享受著薇多莉亞順著她肩胛印下的吻，享受著她把頭髮全部撥往一側的動作，一點一點的，享受著她呼吸的模樣。

「我真等不及讓妳看看了，」接著，薇多莉亞低聲說。

「按摩棒嗎？」百合嘀咕道，不太明白。

「不是啦，」薇多莉亞大笑。「是聖彼得堡啦。我真想快點帶妳去看看。夏天的時候那裏美極了。」

百合的心跳停了。「妳會讓我去那裏嗎？」她低聲道，不太確定這會遞到眼前的究竟是什麼邀請。

「當然了，」薇多莉亞說，好像那有多麼顯而易見一樣地輕鬆。「我在想，這個賽季結束之後我可以帶妳去那邊幾個禮拜。這樣的話我做為教練的義務就不會妨礙我把妳寵上天啦。」

「噢，」百合小聲說，貼著床墊闔上眼。知道薇多莉亞把她們的關係看得更長遠，在她結束教練職責之後還能繼續，也是一種安慰──即便時間無法一直延長，可能也只會多個幾周、幾個月；直到下個賽季開始，薇多莉亞繼續過起自己的生活，一併伴隨著她在日本的美好回憶。

一想到回憶，百合便翻過身。薇多莉亞輕鬆地跟她一起動作，最後把臉頰挨回百合的胸上。銅牌黏在百合胸口的皮膚上──她把獎牌剝起，舉起它。她們倆都盯著它看，百合愁緒重重，薇多莉亞則是帶著欣喜的、某種難以辨別的表情，唇上掛著淺笑。馬卡欽打起呼嚕，從房裡不知某處傳來了薇多莉亞手機上的通知提示聲。她的呼息吹在百合的乳頭上感覺溫暖，讓她下腹的慾望依然深沉濃郁地慢慢燒著。

「我給妳帶了一塊銅牌，」最後，百合朝她低語。「這不是──這沒有多好。但是我希望妳收下。妳願意收下嗎？」

「為什麼我會想要這個？」薇多莉亞嘀咕道，聽起來真的不懂。百合費了好大的勁才忍住不要向後瑟縮，好像真的挨了一巴掌似的。她得朝天花板猛眨眼，希望能嚥下她喉間的腫塊──跟心碎一起，還有一部分想要關上內心，想要找個閉塞的地方好好哭一場的她。這是以前那個勝生百合會做的事情。她現在是個不同的人了，她已經知道薇多莉亞的愛是什麼模樣。即便那份愛不再屬於她，她也已經與過去有所不同。

「我不知道，」百合低聲說。「妳說的對。抱歉。」

「為什麼你不想要它呢？」薇多莉亞低聲說，又開始了她用手梳過百合頭髮的時候會做的事情，一點一點從肩上梳開，接著放在唇上深吸一口氣──百合多希望這一切能在她的下半輩子繼續下去。

「因為對我而言，這會讓我想起我不想要的，」百合說，手指掐緊薇多莉亞的肩膀，「但是對妳而言，或許這就會是──我希望這會……能夠讓妳想起我。」

薇多莉亞抽開身，她臉上帶著最最美麗的困惑神色。她露出微笑，茫然又溫柔的笑容，一隻手撫上百合的臉頰，手指蜷在她下巴底下，拇指撫過她的嘴唇。

「我都有妳了，為什麼還需要其他東西讓我想起妳呢？」

百合忍不住了──淚水奪眶而出。

「百合，」薇多莉亞悄聲說，那溫柔的表情瞬間變得警醒。兩隻手都捧起百合的臉頰，拇指摁著她的顴骨。

「親愛的。百合，怎麼了？百合，拜託。跟我說吧。」

「我不知道，」百合哭訴，朝天花板猛眨眼。「我不知道，我只是──我愛妳，而妳──妳就說些像那樣的話，那會讓我想──會讓我相信妳會留下來。妳不會回俄羅斯，即便我知道妳還是得回去。我知道妳一輩子都在那裏，而且妳從來沒承諾過我任何事情，但有些時候──」

「百合，小雀兒，甜心，百合啊──」薇多莉亞往她臉頰、下巴、頸子、鼻尖一個勁的猛親。「百合，我沒有要離開。我哪也不去啊。百合。妳不知道嗎？我沒告訴過妳嗎？」

「告訴我什麼？」百合啜泣。

「妳是我這輩子遇過最美好的事物啊。」

一會之後這句話才聽進她心裡──百合的眼淚慢慢停了下來，她挑了一塊牆上的空位盯著看，同時心緒錯綜著試圖融成某種還算通順的感受。薇多莉亞很有耐心，揉著她的後背，把玩她的頭髮。

「我也愛妳，」等到她完全平靜下來之後，薇多莉亞挨著她的肩膀輕聲說道，她慢慢地吻住那塊皮膚。「我好愛好愛妳。我就是妳的啊。妳想要我多久都可以。」

「我會一輩子都想要妳的，」百合說，因為她止不住從嘴裡冒出的話。

「那我就會一輩子留在妳身邊啊，」薇多莉亞輕聲說。她的雙眼就像是天空映在冰面上的倒影。百合朝她眨眼，感覺有點像是直視太陽。

有那麼一會，她放任自己相信這些話。

「我們睡覺吧，」薇多莉亞嘀咕道，親親百合的臉頰。「來吧，小雀兒，我們睡覺吧。我累了。妳睡過一覺之後就會感覺好點了。」

她們在被子下蜷成一團，光著身子。百合從來不曾完全脫光了跟別人一起睡覺。這感覺奇異地熨貼，感覺到薇多莉亞全身的皮膚都貼著她的。能夠感覺到她的手放在百合臀上的指紋印，邊沉沉睡去。過了好一會兒，不過百合最後還是跟她一塊睡著了。

百合醒來的時候，已經是清晨時分。薇多莉亞不在床上，不過她那一側的床鋪是暖的──百合穿上她昨夜的睡裙，順著腳步蹭地、清喉嚨的聲音走進後院，薇多莉亞就站在那兒，穿著一條睡褲，一件連帽夾克，裏頭可能穿了其他衣物也可能沒有。百合把門拉開的時候，她正甩去菸屁股上的灰燼。

「所以妳真的會抽菸，」百合嘀咕道，想著自己該如何反應。她知道薇多莉亞並不欠她什麼，至少完全不需要向她解釋，為什麼會做這些在百合進入她生命之前老早就在做的事情，但她還是想要知道原因。

薇多莉亞轉身，嘆氣，把菸屁股扔進土裡。百合想罵她別亂扔菸蒂，但真利的那些菸屁股早就滿地都是了。

「媽的，」薇多莉亞說，總是這麼雄辯滔滔。

「嗯哼。」百合挑起一邊眉毛，闔上拉門，往後靠著它。「米菈跟我說妳會抽菸。但我沒相信她。我想我欠她一句道歉。」

「我不是一天到晚抽的，」薇多莉亞告訴她，輕拍起自己的髖骨，排解緊張的情緒。「我，嗯──其實自從我到日本之後就沒抽過了。但是馬卡欽出事之後，我──妳姊姊給我一包，我不想浪費，所以……」

百合伸出手。薇多莉亞懊惱地從後口袋裡掏出香菸盒，放進百合手中。裏頭少了三根香菸，還有一只打火機，百合認出那是姊姊的。她把打火機放進口袋裡，依稀想著該怎麼還給真利才能最恰當地表達「永遠別再送我女朋友香菸」這個概念，邊捏起那只香菸盒，接著使勁遠遠把它扔掉。它飛過灌木叢、越過圍欄，掉到了街上，從這兒見不到的某處。

「好吧，所以，」薇多莉亞嘆氣，目送它消失在眼前，「那是我活該了。」

「如果我跟妳說這不是我這周丟掉的第一包香菸，妳會驚訝嗎？」百合問，雙手抱在胸前走過後院，站在薇多莉亞面前。薇多莉亞穿著拖鞋，百合赤著腳──她倆的身高比以往相差更多，隨著她們之間的距離縮短而越加明顯。

「不，」薇多莉亞咕噥道。「我不會。」

「妳是瘋了嗎？」百合接著問。「我是認真的在問。」

「沒有啦，」薇多莉亞嘟囔，現在噘起嘴了。「只是──就跟妳猛吃東西一樣。這就是我壓力大的時候會做的事啊。妳明白嗎？」

「食物又不會導致癌症，」百合斥道。

「我很確定那種加很多起司的──」

「薇多莉亞。」

「我知道啦！」薇多莉亞嘆氣。「我知道啦。我不會再抽了，好嗎？我向你保證。」

百合翻翻白眼，從嚴厲的姿態鬆懈下來。她揉揉自己的後脖子，閉上眼，轉轉肩膀。她感覺薇多莉亞猶豫地把手放在她身上，放在她腰間，稍稍捲起了她的睡裙。她的裙襬蹭上臀間──微風吹得她冒起雞皮疙瘩。

「妳一個明星運動員是怎麼開始抽起菸的啊？」百合咕噥，額頭抵著薇多莉亞的鎖骨。儘管她不會承認，她其實很喜歡看著自己的腳指對著薇多莉亞毛毛拖鞋的鞋尖──看起來有那麼一點點相配。就像這可以是她後半輩子的模樣。在日出之前醒來，跟薇多莉亞一起繞著彼此在廚房裡團團轉，補充一天的能量，薇多莉亞的拖鞋和百合的赤足舒服地依偎著，就像它們知道自己屬於彼此。

薇多莉亞一時之間沒有回應，百合有點洩氣，知道自己越過了那條看不見的疆界，進入了「這不干妳的事，勝生百合」的那塊領域。她已經開口要收回原先的提問，那時薇多莉亞說話了。

「妳知道，我是雅克夫第一個指導的女生，」她低聲說，臉頰壓在百合頭頂上。「這不是因為他重男輕女，而是因為那時候事情就是這樣。男生教男生，女生教女生。事實上是莉莉亞說服他收我的──因為我那時在上她的芭蕾課，她覺得我的才華都浪費在那時的教練上了，唯一的解決方式就是把我扔去給她老公指導。當然，我是很樂意的。就算在那時，雅克夫也是個很知名的教練了。」

百合理解地應了一聲。任何對花樣滑冰稍微了解個皮毛的人都知道雅克夫‧費茨曼──這個男人做為教練，比他真正投身這項運動的時期更加知名，即便他過去的確贏過好幾面金牌。當百合想到雅克夫‧費茨曼和薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃，這就有點像是雞蛋問題──她不太確定自己到底是先聽過他們之間的哪一位。或許他們倆之間就是有著千絲萬縷的聯繫吧。

當然，她也只是零星聽過雅克夫的事情──她對薇卡倒是時時保持非常仔細的關注。

「我那時十三歲，」薇多莉亞說。「那時對我們而言都是一段磨合期，雅克夫和我──那時候壓力很大。有段時間我不覺得他會繼續當我的教練。我覺得或許我只是某次失敗的嘗試，雅克夫這輩子都只指導男選手了。」

「但他沒有啊，」百合悄聲說。

「妳得明白，小雀兒，」薇多莉亞告訴她，語調相當溫柔。「那時候雅克夫門下其他的人都是男的──那時有大概四或五個人吧。妳得明白一個青少女身邊圍繞的都是男人會有多辛苦，他們大半都是已經成年的人。俄羅斯的男人，這些人都有著──全都是那些先入為主的概念，只在乎男性氣概，還有在俄羅斯做個男人帶有什麼含意，之類的。那真的很辛苦，在十四十五歲的時候，生活周遭全都是那種人──在妳真的……對他們沒興趣的時候又更困難了。」

「噢，」百合低聲說，因為她或許開始明白了。

「那時候的情況有點像是……我既沒辦法打敗他們，就只好跟他們一夥了，所以我……假裝就是他們的一員。我那時開始抽菸，學會怎麼在他們講黃色笑話的時候跟著笑，我穿更寬鬆的衣服，剪短頭髮。有好長一段時間我不在他們的關注範圍內。接著──接著我開始贏得比賽了。然後突然之間他們開始怕我，因為雅克夫更注意我了，他給我的關注比他們所有的人加起來都多。我不是在說那真的很公平不過──我覺得自己再次自由了。我把頭髮留長，把我想穿的裙子全部穿上身，因為我可以那麼做了，我不用再假裝了。接著，之後吧……更長一段時間之後，我發現我還是在作戲，只是用的方式不同罷了。」

百合用力吞口水，不知道該說些什麼。薇多莉亞轉過頭，讓雙唇貼著百合的頭頂，她們維持那個姿勢待了好一會兒。

「我覺得我這輩子大部分的時候都在假裝，只是用不一樣的方式罷了。」

薇多莉亞最後低語道，百合的手猛地攢住她的夾克。她想起2011年的賽季，那時薇多莉亞在加拿大賽衝上冰場，頭髮短到下巴，穿著吊帶褲和襯衫。

那時，有好幾周她滿腦子就是薇多莉亞的那副模樣。

「但跟妳在一起的時候不是，」薇多莉亞小聲說。「妳是第一個──第一個人，可能是我這輩子第一次，讓我覺得我可以就……做那個我想做的人就好。」

「噢，」百合低聲說，接著她得忍下眼裡的淚水才行。

「我不知道該怎麼樣才能讓妳相信我不會離開，」薇多莉亞低聲說。「因為我知道這就是妳害怕的。但是我只是──或許，某種程度上，這可以讓妳安心。跟妳在一起的時候，我從來不曾覺得我能活得這麼像我自己，這還是有點意義的吧。」

百合抱緊薇多莉亞的脖子。

「是的，」她低聲說。

她們就這樣待在後院，直到傳出了一陣愉快的輕哼，和拉門的響動，百合的媽媽出現了。她頓了頓，看見自己女兒光著的雙腿，接著看向薇多莉亞上身穿著的夾克，拉鍊已經滑到可以清楚看到她裡頭真的沒穿衣服的地步，接著說，「肚子餓的話有早餐可以吃囉！請妳先穿條褲子哦，小百合。」

「媽媽，」百合壓低聲音嘶聲說，薇多莉亞哈哈笑。

「那句老話怎麼說的啊？沒褲子沒衣服──」

「衣衫不整拒絕服務啦，」百合嘀咕著，「我知道啦。」

「噢，百合啊，」她媽媽補上一句，跟在她和薇多莉亞後頭一起進屋。「我還在想我們該請濱田先生來看看管線──昨天晚上響個不停啊──」

「 **媽媽！** 」百合尖叫，因為她這二十五年來對自己媽媽已經非常熟悉，她臉上的表情用任何語言表達的都是「我非常清楚那些噪音是什麼哦」。

「妳得多包容我女兒，小薇，」百合的媽媽說。「她真的反應很大。」

「我好想死哦，」百合壓低聲音用英文嘶聲說，「把我埋進坑裡吧，我已經是個死人了。」

接著薇多莉亞哈哈大笑，勝生寬子看向這個六呎高、鉑金色頭髮的俄羅斯人，就這樣跟她女兒談起戀愛，就像她屬於這裡，像她一直都在這裡──就像寬子看著她長大，就像她看著真利和百合長大一樣，百合想著或許某種程度上，她也的確如此。

也或許百合不是唯一一個薇多莉亞相處起來不用費心掩飾的人。

或許百合不是唯一一個能讓薇多莉亞留下的人──或許擋在俄羅斯軍隊和薇多莉亞之間的不會只有百合一人，也或許至少就現在而言，百合不需要繼續擔起這份重擔，覺得自己是薇多莉亞留在日本的唯一理由。

也或許，至少就現在而言，這樣就夠了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者留個kudo哦！


End file.
